


Lipstick

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Works [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Writing prompt for if you want to write something, no pressure but it might be fun! Prompt: Mike tries on Nancy’s lipstick as a dare but finds he actually kind of likes how it looks. He does it again one day for fun and Will turns up unannounced but thinks Mike is beautiful with lipstick on
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Tumblr Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769854
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Lipstick

Mike scoffed at his friends, “That’s the best you got?”

Mike was sitting around in his basement with Will, Lucas, and Dustin. The girls were off doing whatever they pleased on this sunny Saturday so the boys decided to have their own boys day. Why not, right? They were all just messing around, mostly talking about comic books, homework, and the shitty teachers at Hawkins High until Dustin got some bright idea to play a game. Truth or dare. The most basic game known to mankind.

So far Will has attempted a handstand while reciting the alphabet song, Dustin told everyone about his latest crush, and Lucas pranked called Ted, using the Wheeler’s own land line. Now it was Mike’s turn and of course he wasn’t going to turn down a dare, like someone. _I’m talking about you, Dustin._

Smirking, Dustin dared Mike to try on Nancy’s lipstick. Lucas snickered while Will attempted to hide a smile but totally failed eventually. Mike shook his head at his friend’s idiotic dare choices. Mike is comfortable enough in his own masculinity that he does not feel offended by the dare. Well slightly embarrassed but that’s about it.

Mike must’ve paused before giving his answer though because Will gave him _the_ look. The look they give each other if one of them is unsure about something. “You don’t have to do it, Mike”, Will said softly, grabbing a hold of Mike’s arm. Now Mike couldn’t fight the light blush that spread across his face. Will always does little things like these. It makes Mike want to melt right there and then, but he has a dare to do. “No, I got it.”

All four boys walked upstairs, passed the living room, and onto the top floor. “My sister will kill me if she finds out I even went in her room. Let alone touch her shit.”, Mike told the rest of the boys while entering Nancy’s room. He was met with the same light pink room she’s always has, but it has clearly matured. A new mix of gray was in the room and all the stuffed animals out of sight except a few. How long has it been since he was in here?

“Okay then don’t do it, you’ll just have to deal with _It_.”

No, It is not the killer clown in Stephen King’s book. _It_ is the deal the core four made when they were in middle school. Not a deal, more like a punishment if you will. Basically If you didn’t do whatever dare or didn’t truthfully answer the question when playing the game you had to run up and down the Wheeler street only in your boxers. It was stupid but they thought it was pretty hilarious. The only person who’s ever had to do it was Lucas. He refused to ask Karen to give him a kiss on the cheek so he put on a chewbacca mask and did it. Looking back it definitely made them laugh but no one’s ever told the girls. It’s a bit of a secret and (very) embarrassing to Lucas.

“I got it! I’m not going to be like Lucas”, Mike said as he eyed the group of boys. Lucas made a disapproving sound while Will and Dustin laughed. Mike approached his older sister’s vanity and looked down at all of the makeup. He remembered when he was younger and how he used to watch his mother apply the make up softly to her face. Sometimes she would get a big brush and smear it over his chubby baby face. Not much make up on the brush but Mike still giggled and tried to push it away.

Looking down at all of the make up made Mike’s head spin, “Guys which ones are the lipstick?”. Why did girls have so many different types of tubes and shit? Mike barely washes his face most mornings and this is what they do on a daily basis? He just earned some more respect for girls. Mike looked over to his group of clueless friends for some guidance. Will raised his hands in defense, “My mom just wears chap stick most of the time, so I don’t know. Dustin?”

“I don’t know! Robin doesn’t even wear lipstick and I don’t watch my mom get ready. Lucas?”. “I think it’s..”, Lucas started to rummage around on the desk with a few mumbles from Mike saying things as in ‘don’t mess her stuff up’ or ‘go ahead break everything, thanks Lucas’.

Mike turned around to see Will was looking at a picture that was framed. It was a picture of younger Mike and Nancy. They seemed to be laughing about something, unaware of a picture being taken. Thanks, Karen.

“I got it! I think? Wait.”, Lucas’s confidence in the tube he just picked up quickly went down hill and he started to read around it. Mike went over and snatched the thing and started reading it. “It says lipstick but it looks way too pink!”. Dustin rolled his eyes and said, “No shit, dipshit. It’s lipstick, it’s going to pink.”

“What about this one?”, Will showed a color closer to Mike’s lips but slightly darkened. “But it’d be funnier with the pink one!”, Lucas pointed out. Mike huffed and glared at Lucas for a second before gently grabbing the tube Will was holding. “If I have to wear this I at least get to choose which one, Lucas. You guys never specified. Right?”

Dustin shook his head, “You’re no fun Mike.” Mike shook his tongue out at Dustin before the curlier headed boy laughed. “Okay, well, um, okay.”

Mike spinned the thing on the bottom and he watched at the oddly shaped construct of lipstick came up. It was a nice color but he likes the way it looks outside of the tube more. Mike picked it up and looked in the mirror. He slowly applied it to his lip and to his own surprise it felt nice. It went across his upper lip first and his bottom lip. It looked clumpy. He creased his forehead and tried to think what was supposed to happen next. Then his mom popped into his head he rubbed his lips together. There we go. He actually kinda likes it. Well, he does like it. A lot.

Now wearing the lipstick, Mike turned to face the rest of the boys. “Well what do you dickwads think?” For some reason Mike felt nervous? He felt the need for approval with the lipstick on.

“Would’ve been funnier with the pink”, Dustin shrugged and Mike slapped the back of his head.

__________________________

Mike wanted to wear the lipstick again. He didn’t know why? Well that’s a lie. He did know why but he doesn’t know why he felt like he needed a reason why-

Oh this is confusing. Well Mike knows why he wants to wear that stupid little tube because it makes him feel better with it on. It makes him feel...better about himself? He likes how it looks. He turned around on his bed and tried to sleep that way. Why was this stupid thing keeping him from sleeping? Sure it’s been two weeks and its another Saturday but it’s been a restless two weeks. This stupid lipstick thing has him thinking to much.

He’s a boy. He wants to stay a boy. He is fine with his penis and everything. It’s there and he doesn’t mind it. If he were to suddenly turn into a girl he would freak out.

So why does he want to wear a girl thing. A girl thing only meant for girls’ in society’s brain. He shouldn’t think like this. Wanting lipstick is not for him. Right?Mike decides that he is confused and it’s noon and he should get up but if he gets up he’s going to want to wear the stupid make up in that stupid tube. After lying there for a few minutes Mike finally had to get up.

He slid slippers onto his feet and stepped out into the hallway. Everything seemed quiet so he continued his steps downstairs into the kitchen. Mike entered the kitchen and picked up an apple on the counter. He took a bite into the sweetness of the red apple and spotted a note onto the counter. “What is this?’, Mike mumbled and he read the note.

_Honey, I went grocery shopping with Holly and Nancy. Be safe.- Your mom_

Mike put the note down, back where it was, and realized something. No one else is here. Karen and his sisters are gone and Ted’s at work. He can-

No. It’s going to make it worse. He’s not going into Nancy’s room to steal some stupid lipstick.

He covered his head with his pillow and laid there for a moment, trying to go back to sleeping. Mike's not going to do it.

...

Yeah he is.

Mike sneaks into Nancy’s room and goes to the vanity once again. Except this time he has nothing to fall back. Before he could’ve said it was a dare. Now? Now he has no excuse. What if Mike’s family were to come back early? He would regret this. His parents would ship him off to some type of camp for girl-boys. Mike is not girly, he's just soft? Damn it.

Than again, he would hear if someone came back. Mike could easily wipe it off and never look back. He found the tube quite fast and opened it. The same color and texture as before. Mike looked in the mirror and started to apply it to his lips. Still using the same ‘technique’ used before. After he applied it, Mike did the little puck noise with his lips. He likes it, a lot. It felt like he could fix a little bit of himself with this small thing. 

He’s a boy though. He shouldn’t, right? He should not even be in this room. 

Before Mike can get to into deep he hears a little “Mike?”. Mike whipped his head in the direction and saw his best friend, Will Byers, at the door. The other boy’s mouth in the shape of an ‘o’.

“What are you doing here?!”, Mike shouted as he quickly wiped the lipstick away with his sleeve. Will was standing there at the door, looking like he walked in on his parents. His face said pure shock, but no disgust? Mike can’t analyse this right now. He has to get out. Now.

“I was- um”, Will had trouble getting out what he wanted to say, “you, you told me to s-stop by today. Remember ? I-i was knocking and no one answered so, I-i just c-came in. I’m s-sorry I’ll leave.”, Will turned away and went to the stairs.

Mike tried to scan his brain to when he told Will to come over. He would've known and not forgotten. Than it hit him. Two days ago Mike had to rescheduled their movie night and today they were supposed to hang out. Fuck. “Wait, Will!”

Will was going down the stairs and he reached the entry of the house before Mike grabbed his shoulder. “Hey, man. I’m sorry. I-”

Will shook his head, “It was my fault. I came into the house like, like I owned the place. I shouldn’t have-”

“But I invited you! And plus I never use the door at your house so..we’re even. Okay? Um, now I know about the lipstick and I-”, Mike caught Will’s eyes look down at his left hand. Mike looked down and he brought the lipstick downstairs.

Great job, Mike

“About the lipstick I, I don’t know. I’m just a weirdo and it’s super disgusting probably and ugh. I like making mistakes and I get it if you’re too disgusted to talk to me-”. Just then, Will said something that he couldn’t hear. “What?”

Mike was ready for a slur of sorts. Fag, homo, ect. He stood there and got ready. Mike should’ve known this was bound to happen.

“I think you look..beautiful”, Will said shyly.

“What?”. Mike needs a hearing aide or something because did Will just call him beautiful?

“I think you look beautiful”

Will shakily grabbed the lipstick from Mike’s hand and opened it. He rose it to Mike’s face and slowly started applying it. Mike’s face was on fire and from the look of it, Will’s was too.

The shorter boy moved it slowly across Mike’s bottom lip and than the upper lip, completely different from Mike’s own process but same effects. Then he made the little motion for Mike to smear it in now.

Mike did it and softly had to ask, “Am I weirdo now?”

Will stood there in thought for just a second and than said, “No, but if you were..I think you’re a cute weirdo”

_____________________

Joyce was cleaning the kitchen counter when Will rushed passed her. His face red. “Hun, how was your day-”, she spotted a lipstick kiss mark right on his cheek. “Hunny where did you get that from?”, Joyce shouted as he ran into his room.

“I DON’T KNOW, MOM!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are some typos. I'm not the best at editing, sorry.


End file.
